Teasing Is Fun
by despairing.soul
Summary: Yagami Light would do anything to clarify his name once and for all. Even if it meant being handcuffed to his prosecutor and being under surveillance all 24 hours of the day. However, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into... This fic is a request and was written for arashi wolf princess as a birthday present. Warning: Mature Content


**Author's Note: This fanfick was written for a request and is dedicated to _arashi wolf princess_as the birthday fic. Happy Bday, arashi! I hope you'll like this one-shot!**

**Requested by _vampygurl402_**

* * *

He could stand a lot being a man who was getting used to the new conditions quite easily. He knew that everything Ryuuzaki did had a purpose in improving the investigation and moving forward to finally catch the mass murderer named Kira. He wanted to put an end to this horrible game of playing god as much as the great detective craved it, after all.

And that's why right away he agreed to help him, spending the immoral amount of hours on working on this case. No eating, no resting, no sleeping. Nothing.

Just the murderous and hard work, researching and investigating. Everything to catch the most dangerous criminal in the history of the world.

Even though he worked that hard, the great L still had his suspicions towards him. It hurt. He devoted himself entirely to this case but seemingly it didn't matter to the detective. Or was not enough.

Yagami Light would do anything to clarify his name once and for all. Even if it meant being handcuffed to his prosecutor and being under surveillance all 24 hours of the day.

But he hadn't foreseen one little but rather important detail.

'What do you mean by saying that you're _not_ going to put the cuffs down during my shower?' Light drawled narrowing his eyes dangerously and peeking angrily at L.

'Exactly what these words mean, Raito-kun' the detective replied, completely untouched and (annoyingly) emotionless. 'I won't unchain us even while our visit in the bathroom.'

'But... This is infringement of my privacy! Everyone needs their intimacy, Ryuuzaki!' The teen exclaimed placing his hands on hips.

'You agreed to this while allowing me to handcuff us together, Raito-kun' the detective stated calmly unwrapping a candy and putting it quickly into his mouth.

'Oh really? I completely cannot recall the moment when I said _yes _to such _madness_, L!' Light was quickly running out of his patience, slowly losing his composure in the opposite to the detective. 'I won't be bathing in front of _you_, you damn pervert!'

'Very well, then you won't be bathing _at all_, Raito-kun. I cannot let you hide somewhere away from my sight. That would be a perfect opportunity for Kira to strike again.' Ryuuzaki wasn't going to change his mind. He was no fool.

'But... But...' The boy was at loss for words. He shook his head and felt like his lips curved in a parody of a smile. 'Fine, I don't care anymore' he raised his sight being completely ripped off emotions again. His face froze in a perfect lack of expression and Light looked like a porcelain doll with his immaculate carnation and undeniable beauty. L felt the burning urge to break this horrifying mask and revive the storm of feelings hidden behind it once again. He didn't like this severe beauty of emptiness.  
Though he managed to fight that desire and led the teen to the bathroom they were to share from now on.

When Light heard the click of lock in the door, he started taking his clothes off stubbornly pretending that the detective wasn't standing just a few feet near him. He folded his beige shirt and brown trousers and took off his socks but he hesitated before pulling down his boxers. Light wasn't willing to admit it but he felt somehow embarrassed by this whole tomfoolery. He didn't want Ryuuzaki to see him naked especially if the detective was indeed a pervert.

No one had ever seen him naked before. Not even Misa (as if he would ever let her). No. Fucking. One.

And now, he was forced to strip off his clothes in front of the onyx eyes of this man. His _prosecutor_. His possible _nemesis_.

He sighed and finally took off the last piece of clothes exposing himself entirely.

'W-wait, Ryuuzaki!' He did his best to hold back the blush. 'What are you doing? Why are you coming in _with_ me?' He hopelessly tried to cover his nudity huddling in a funny and somehow adorable way.

'The chain is rather short, Raito-kun. If I didn't come in with you, I would get soaked in my clothes' L explained barely preventing himself from letting out a chuckle. He wouldn't ever suppose that Light could occur to be such timid in this kind of situation.

'F-fine. Just don't stare at me like that! It's highly inappropriate!' The boy quickly turned around but Ryuuzaki managed to notice a hint of red spreading all over his face.

This is truly interesting, the detective thought letting his mouth smirk when Light wasn't looking anymore. He took the last glance at him, admiring Light's slim back, perfectly shaped bottom and long, slender legs before turning his sight away.

His self-control didn't let him but L knew that in other case he would get a boner simply because of observing this wonderful body of the teen next to him.

Coming out of the shower cabin, Light quickly dried himself up and put on his pajama. L prevented himself from a comment and pretended that he didn't notice anything strange in the boy's behavior.

Hardly had Light managed to pull himself together, another unpleasant surprise upset him.

'Ryuuzaki, where am I going to sleep?' He asked seeing that the room had only one bed.

'Here' the detective pointed at the said furniture.

'And where are _you_ going to sleep?' His voice dangerously raised up to almost a squeak. He got the same answer. 'You gotta be kidding me' he whispered. 'No way, L! Do you hear me? No fucking way!' He shouted at the ravenous-haired man.

'Does it really affect you that much, Raito-kun?' L asked with lack of emotions in his low baritone. Light looked at him in disbelief.

'Yes, it _does_ affect me that much! Don't you feel awkward at the thought of sleeping with me in one bed...?' Light crossed his arms on chest having head full of anxiety.

'Not at all, Raito-kun. After all, we are both _males_. Or perhaps Yagami-kun likes boys...?' He teased the teen seeing how his face was coloring in scarlet which gave him great satisfaction.

'Call it off at once!' The boy hissed. 'I am not... Do not indicate something that preposterous!' He clenched his teeth and laid down on the edge of the bed, as far from the detective as he could huddling and grabbing angrily a pillow.

L chuckled soundlessly lying down on the other side of this king-sized bed and peeking at the silhouette of his top suspect visible in the dim light of the moon.

Adorable rate reached 57 per cent today, he thought turning his sight away and piercing it to the ceiling. He closed his eyes trying to sleep though he knew that he wouldn't sail away in a long time. His thoughts returned to the boy beside him and he smirked. He had been going to reveal the true identity of Yagami Light but it occurred that the possibility of revealing something _else_ as well was highly probable.

…

Light moaned softly coming back to reality in the early morning not remembering where he was and why. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them just to look straight into L's ones which were dangerously close to his own. Far too close.

The teen jumped up letting out a surprised yelp and falling off the bed. Unfortunately for him, they were handcuffed and so the detective fell down after him landing on the top and piercing him to the floor.

Light's face was showing the mixture of confusion and embarrassment and so he didn't manage to hold back the blush providing that he'd just woken up and still was a bit disorientated. Looking like that he seemed to L truly adorable but then all the sweetness disappeared being replaced by pure anger. The boy's sight hardened and his blush was no longer the sheepish one - it turned into the one caused by annoyance.

'Get off me _at once_, Ryuuzaki' he drawled trying to push the detective away.

'Do I have to remind you that it's none of my fault, Raito-kun?' L asked calmly standing up and helping the teen get up as well.

'Shut up. It doesn't matter. You won't do this again' the boy demanded firmly taking the fresh set of clothes.

They had to perform that little drama with changing clothes again but this time Light was too distracted by his anger to be embarrassed.

And so the A rate decreased to 34 per cent, Ryuuzaki thought not being contented. He's so short-tempered. It's quite easy to make him lose control if it comes to the matter of intimacy...

L was 87 per cent sure that he knew what was the reason for that though needed more proofs to solve that little riddle named Light. And, to tell the truth, he was really looking forward to the next night they would spend in the same room and the same bed.

They called for the elevator and went down to the first floor where the investigation room was situated.

'Good morning, everyone' L said noticing that the whole task group was already there. Light didn't manage to repeat the greeting because the fragile person cladded in black with blond head clang to him with a loud scream.

'Oh, Light, I'm so happy that you're alright!' The annoying super high girlish voice pierced the air. That was Misa, Light's "girlfriend". In fact, the teen hated her heatedly and if he only could, he would break up with her right here and right now.

The problem was that he couldn't. Light didn't know why but his subconscious was telling him that he couldn't get rid of her and so the boy had to continue with this pretending that he loved her back (in reality it was the exact opposite).

'Yeah, I'm fine. Could you let me go already? I can't breathe' he barely fought the urge to wrinkle his nose, smelling the heavy scent of her perfume. Thanks god, the girl was stupid. She never ever realized that Light felt for her nothing but despise.

Ryuuzaki smirked in thoughts noticing the obvious dislike towards Misa in Light's behavior. Another little information about the boy was added to the drawer in L's mind titled "Yagami Light".

They both sat in front of their usual positions and started their usual share of work which meant flicking through the piles of documents, analyzing death ratings and reading tones of reports.

Light was completely engrossed in his task, not even realizing that the detective who was sitting by his side was observing him carefully.

L was eating his strawberry cake and staring at the boy without blinking. He wasn't wasting any time - observation of his top suspect couldn't be described like that. Or so Ryuuzaki was explaining himself.  
The detective discovered that when Light was deeply focused, he tended to pull out the tip of his tongue and slightly clench it in between his teeth. Such sight made L come to the conclusion that the A rate should be raised up. This time he estimated it around 45.6 per cent but was willing to raise it up again if there was such a need.

Finally, the boy realized that he had been being observed and turned his head to the detective frowning.

'What now? Does me working on the Kira case raise up your percentages of my alleged guilt?' He snorted sending him an angry glance. When you act like that I have to decrease the A rate, L thought feeling a needle of disappointment.

'I wasn't focusing on this matter right now' he said slowly chewing his thumb and still staring into the caramel orbs of the teen.

'It's hard to believe' Light threw in. 'Your favorite occupation is accusing me.' He stated crossing his arms.

'Not this time, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki mumbled. 'But I can do that if you want it that badly.' His nature of a teaser made him attempt another argument. He just couldn't help it.

'Do it and I'll punch you' the boy threatened clenching his lips in a thin line. L huddled on his armchair and didn't bite his tongue before the words escaped his mouth.

'Right now it's 14.7 per cent, Raito-kun' he whispered looking provocatively into Light's darkened from the anger eyes.

The teen lost it then. He'd always tended to act before thinking and had to control himself really strictly. Usually he was able to remain calm but today that shitty detective overdid.

Light quickly stood up with a grace of a snake and attacked in a blink of an eye letting his instinct and reflex control his actions. He jumped forward and his fist reached Ryuuzaki's cheek - just like he'd threatened beforehand.

Everyone in the room froze in horror piercing their eyes to the two handcuffed men.

'Light, for god's sake!' Yagami Soichiro exclaimed, still in shock. The boy slowly calmed down and looked at his clenched fist, suddenly regretting what he'd done.

'Ryuuzaki, I...' And right then the detective answered with his repayment for a forming bruise on his right cheek. He kicked the boy sending him onto the floor and pinning him to the ground, making it impossible for the teen to move.

The silence lingered in the room. No one dared say anything. L was bending over the boy looking at him intensively and calming down his own anger. Light was lying beneath him, not being able to move even for an inch and trying to control his facial expression but failing. His face was burning, he felt a stingy pain in between his shoulder-blades and total humiliation. A sole tear of frustration (shame) came out of his caramel eye.

'You won't try this again, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki whispered letting go of his iron squeeze and standing up.

Light slowly raised up to the sitting position massaging the aching spot on his back.

'Light! Are you ok?!' Misa awakened from her fear and tried to come closer to the boy but seeing the glare L sent her made her retreat quickly to the other side of the room.

Light finally stood up and wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes. Never before had he been so humiliated and helpless in his life. He didn't dare look at the detective again. But he swore the revenge.

…

The rest of the day passed in the uptight atmosphere. No one was brave enough not to obey all the orders L had for his team. Even Light decided to let go, at least for now. He became meek and obedient mainly because of feeling guilty - Ryuuzaki's cheek went blue and swelled so that it didn't look good especially that this shade of plum was sharply contrasting with the paleness of L's carnation. The boy was trying not to look at the detective and was working twice as hard as usually. That was the only way he could repay him for the very unattractive purple bruise on the face. L said nothing about it, simply ignoring the fact that his cheek changed color and grew bigger. All he did was taking a cold compress to reduce the size of swelling.

Despite the doubled efforts, that day didn't turn out into the breakthrough in the case and the detective finally let everybody go home in the late evening. Light had to stay of course but didn't complain because he still wanted to work.

The silence in the room was slowly becoming really uncomfortable and the teen couldn't stand the tension between them any longer. He swallowed his pride and decided to do something completely out of his character - apologize.

'L...' He started awkwardly fidgeting on his chair. Ryuuzaki seemed to be ignoring him entirely but Light could swear that he'd seen like the detective froze for a fraction of second. 'Listen, please... Look, I know that what I did was totally and utterly stupid. It probably only raised up your _damn_ percentage...' L still wasn't saying anything. 'Anyway' Light continued fighting with the strange reflexes of his body (hastened heartbeat, blush, shaking hands) 'I would like you to know that… I'm… sorry' he finally whispered piercing his sight to his hands. L slowly turned his head to the boy knowing fully well that Light hated apologizing. He saw him completely nervous and somehow cute in his embarrassment. 42 per cent, he thought with a soundless sigh.

'Look at me, Raito-kun' he murmured quietly. The teen slowly obeyed the request raising up his sight and facing the detective. His eyes were wide open and L could see in them all the contrary emotions battling furiously. 53.6 per cent, Ryuuzaki quickly corrected the number of his A rate. 'I won't tolerate this kind of behavior during my investigations' he said without any emotions in his voice. 'I would appreciate if Raito-kun remembered about it and controlled his short temper.'

Light swallowed the bitterness he felt and only nodded meekly in silent agreement.

'Could I… have a look...?' He asked finally reaching out his hand towards L's face. The detective slowly took off the compress revealing the violet bruise on his cheek. Light winced feeling even worse but touched delicately the wounded skin. 'Does it hurt much?' He whispered a question stroking gently the cheek without realizing how strange it looked like.

'Not really' L answered observing vigilantly the teen's moves. He decided that he rather liked the soothing touch of Light's fingers. 'When Raito-kun wants, he's able to be gentle' he stated staring at the boy's face. Light blushed harder realizing what he'd been doing and taking his hand back.

'Sorry, I just... don't know what I am doing' he said turning his head away and trying to compose himself.

60.3 per cent?, L was wondering observing how the teen was fighting his blush back. New record, he smirked in thoughts.

'I think that you're tired, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki said standing up. 'It's high time to take a slumber.'

'I can't believe that it's you who said that' Light raised a brow following the detective. 'Don't you want to work a bit more?'

'Not today, Raito-kun' L said pulling the chain impatiently. He came up with the new idea. Let's play a game, Light, he thought. How many times will I make you blush tonight...?

They came to their sharing bedroom and headed toward the bathroom. Light swallowed hardly feeling knots tightening in his stomach. So the drama starts again, he thought feeling nauseous because of the nervousness. He automatically took off his clothes, never looking into L's direction though by the corner of his eye he managed to notice that the detective was already naked as well. Light went inside the cabin turning his back to him and taking a shower gel and started cleaning himself up immediately.  
But suddenly he tensed feeling Ryuuzaki's breath on his neck. He froze with eyes wide open reddening and feeling his heart racing.

'Would you pass me a shampoo, Raito-kun?' L murmured making the boy shiver which didn't go unnoticed. Light somehow managed to force his muscles to move and reached for a bottle quickly pushing it behind himself. His hand met L's body and he quickly forced the shampoo into Ryuuzaki's waiting hand backing to the corner of the cabin at the same time.

When they went off, none of them said anything about it. Light came straight to the bed and hid under the quilt trying to calm down the mad pace of his heartbeat. He was _too close_!

'Why is Raito-kun hiding? It's not that cold to cover yourself from toes to chin' L said mockingly challenging him. Light narrowed his eyes hearing that obvious mockery.

'I just feel cold, I'm quite sensitive when it comes to the temperature' he said coolly.

'Oh, is that so?' Ryuuzaki grinned maliciously. 'Then why are you blushing that hard? Maybe you've got a fever...?' He teased the boy leaning closer to him.

'I am not blushing!' Light said knowing that it wasn't true. 'Just come back to your half of the bed and I'll be fine.' The teen dared turn a bit to eye on the detective next to him and see if he'd obeyed the request.

Most unfortunately for him, L was right behind him. Light bit his tongue to prevent a whimper.

'Aha, I was right' Ryuuzaki smirked. 'You're indeed blushing' he threw in and withdrew to the other side of the bed chuckling soundlessly.

He left the boy with racing heart and the bitter feeling of humiliation. _Again_.

...

Days were passing and Light was finally getting used to the current presence of the detective. He didn't know what L was playing in but with each day he was able to repulse more and more of these strange attacks. Finally he got completely anesthetized to the shared showers and didn't react with furious blushes each time Ryuuzaki was trying his stupid tricks.

It wasn't making L happy. He was slowly losing the power he had over the teen. And so he had to try out some new tactics. The A rate had been still for some time now (78 per cent) because Light somehow managed to maintain stony expression even when L "accidentally" brushed his hand or excessively bent to him. He knew that his presence still had great influence on the boy - he could almost hear the pounding beneath Light's shirt each time they were close to each other but it wasn't satisfying him anymore - he wanted to see that wonderful scarlet all over his beautiful face...

Wait, had he just thought about Light's face as _beautiful_?

L drowned in his thoughts for a moment thinking intensively and finally came to the conclusion that he indeed found Light beautiful. The boy had wonderful figure, all proportions of his body were perfectly kept. Ryuuzaki decided that he was attracted to this teen. More, he wanted him.

And what L wanted, L had.

Soon, Ryuuzaki thought smirking and peeking at the object of his desire. Light was sitting opposite to him on a couch with Misa clinging to him and babbling something cheerfully to the boy. L's smirk disappeared. That girl was desecrating something that soon was to belong to him.

'Light, what will be with us when we finally leave this place?' He heard a question and barely prevented himself from gritting his teeth.

'What do you mean?' Light pretended that he hadn't understood and sent L the look begging for help.

'You know... As we're together now...' She was trying to pull teeth a bit looking up at the boy's face.

'Misa, I am 17. What do you expect from me?' Light didn't manage to mask the irritation in his voice. He hated these "dates" with Misa, it was wasting of the precious time.

'Ah, right, what a silly thing I am!' She chuckled with slight embarrassment. 'I'll be back in a minute!' She withdrew to the restroom.

'Your face is priceless, Raito-kun' L sent him a mocking smile.

'Try to change places and we will see whose expression is more funny' the teen snapped massaging his aching arm.

'Why are you together, by the way?' Ryuuzaki asked taking a cookie from a plate. 'It's so obvious that you do not return the feelings of Miss Amane.'

'Actually, I don't know' Light stroke the back of his head in embarrassment. 'I have a feeling that I once promised something to someone... And I was supposed to take care of Misa. But... All I want now is to get rid of her' he sighed with weariness in his voice. 'Spending time with her is more tiring than working these long hours...' He raised his sight and met L's onyx orbs. The detective was staring at him intensively and this time his anesthesia didn't work - Light's face flushed adorably. It was barely a light shade of pink but still it improved L's mood a bit.

Hmmm... 82 per cent? That would mean that we're really close to the great final, Ryuuzaki thought.

'I'm back!' They heard the annoying voice again.

'I'm afraid that the meeting is over' L said coolly eying on the girl. 'We need to come back to work.'

'But we still have over 20 minutes left!' Misa protested grabbing strongly Light's arm and refusing to let him go when the teen asked her to.

'Misa, please, you know that catching Kira is the priority now.' Light said firmly looking down at her and frowning.

'Firstly Light has to kiss Misa-Misa!' The girl smiled peeking at the boy from behind her eyelashes. 'It will be a compensation for cutting shorter our date!'

Light swallowed hard trying to figure something out. Anything to wriggle out of kissing _her_. He didn't come up with any good idea, though.

'We don't have time for such stupid things, Misa-san' L almost growled pulling Light out of the room, leaving the girl alone and ignoring her protests.

The detective would never let someone like Misa kiss that boy. She didn't deserve even looking at him.

Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow will be perfect, he thought.

The next day all the task group was supposed to have a day off. It meant the perfect conditions and opportunity. L knew that soon he would see the best shade of scarlet on the boy's face.

…

'Where is everyone?' Light asked noticing that the studio was empty.

'I gave them all a day-off, Raito-kun' L said sitting on his usual armchair and taking a lollipop out of his pocket.

'But it doesn't mean that I can have a day-off too, does it?' The teen asked with resignation switching on his equipment.

'Of course not' the detective snorted. 'I cannot let you lay about when Kira still goes free.' He peeked at the boy wondering about the thing he'd planned for late evening and smirked in thoughts.

I am curious if I could get his confession that way, he thought. That would be interesting… Poor little Kira writhing underneath me, begging for me…

Ryuuzaki licked his lips over, truly looking forward to that moment.

Light was in complete and sweet unawareness of what the detective had planned. He didn't know about all the precise preparations made especially for this evening.

However, he did notice the strange impatience and nervousness in L's moves and his tucked muscles.

'Did something happen, Ryuuzaki?' He finally asked after a few hours of working in silence.

'No, why does Raito-kun think so?' The detective kept his emotionless mask on face flicking through the endless documents.

'You seem uptight' Light explained. 'Like you were anticipating for something truly awaited.' The teen tilted his head observing the ravenous-haired male. L stopped typing and froze for a moment.

'Oh, so I've been found out' he finally spoke turning into Light's direction.

'Found out?' The boy repeated raising a brow and waiting for farther explanation.

Suddenly something changed. Light could feel it though it didn't prepare him for what was going to happen next.

Ryuuzaki smirked in an utterly sly way looking straight into the teen's eyes. Light swallowed hardly not able to turn his sight away. The detective's onyx eyes were mesmerizing and immobilizing him. Much later he would come to the conclusion that it was the way a predator observes its prey but now he couldn't focus enough being paralyzed by this look.

'What are you up to…?' The teen asked hesitatingly having decided that he didn't like the sudden change of atmosphere.

L went on smirking and slowly stood up coming closer to the sitting boy.

Light was glaring at him and his instinct was screaming in his head "Danger, run!" though he ignored it being the one who never withdrew like a frightened dog with tail between its legs.

In so far as everything until now had been happening like in a slowed down pace, the time suddenly speeded up leaving Light far far behind. The detective came to the boy and grasped his chin pulling his head up and crashing his lips against the boy's ones. Being completely surprised, the teen didn't even close his eyes still trying to comprehend what was actually happening.

Then his eyes met L's ones which made "the kiss" even more awkward and Light's eyelids automatically shut. The boy started slowly responding to the kiss. His mouth were moving without his knowing and before he realized, he'd been already kissing Ryuuzaki passionately.

Suddenly L's tongue licked his bottom lip and Light parted his mouth. So the battle for dominance started but none of them could really win it.

The detective pulled away when their need for air couldn't be ignored any longer and smirked mockingly staring at the boy with his hands placed on Light's hips. Light realized that somehow his own arms were wrapped around L's neck and their bodies were tightly pressed to each other but decided that he didn't mind nor care. He leaned forward locking their lips once again in another hot kiss and slowly slipping his hands underneath Ryuuzaki's baggy shirt.

'So Raito-kun indeed _does_ like boys.' L smirked pushing Light against the desk and grinding his groin against him.

The teen hissed at this friction feeling incredible heat cumulating between his legs. Ryuuzaki repeated the treatment liking his previous reaction. Light didn't manage to hold back a moan. He wanted to make the detective give out a similar shameful sound, however and so he pinched his left nipple. L only smirked nibbling on Light's now exposed neck. His perfect self-control didn't let him let out even the quietest sigh.

The boy felt dissatisfaction and shame because he wasn't able to prevent sharp inhales and groans when Ryuuzaki was licking and sucking on his neck.

'Shall we change the rooms?' The detective purred gutturally against Light's skin sending chills down his spine. The teen ground his hips against him in response.

L smirked again backing and pulling the boy behind him.

Light didn't know how they'd managed to reach their bedroom, stopping every 5 seconds to lock in yet another kiss and bumping against the walls. However, the real battle was still about to begin.

L shut the door behind them and pushed the boy onto the bed clambering on top of him immediately. Before Light managed to do anything, the detective had been already kissing him again and pinning him to the mattress. The teen didn't like where it was going. He moaned and jerked his hips up finally causing L to groan gutturally. Light knew that was his chance. He quickly grabbed Ryuuzaki's waist and rolled them over finding himself on top at last.

'That's more like it' he smirked leaning down and nibbling on L's neck like the older had done to him before while his hands were traveling underneath the detective's shirt.

Suddenly he felt that muscles on L's stomach started squeezing unnaturally. He raised his head up wanting to know what was going on.

He saw Ryuuzaki's smirking face and his shining black eyes and he finally realized - the detective was stifling his laughter!

'What's so funny?' The boy frowned staring at the male beneath him.

'Raito-kun really thinks that he will be seme' L drawled almost choking from the prevented giggle.

'Of course, I will' the teen pouted his mouth and squeezed in his hands L's obvious erection. Ryuuzaki threw his head back finally letting himself chuckle.

'Ah, Raito-kun, haven't you still learned?' The boy looked at him suspiciously. 'I _am_ L. And L _never_ submits' saying that he grabbed Light's hips and rolled them over again spreading the boy's legs widely and catching both of his wrists in an iron squeeze above Light's head. Then his second hand reached to his jeans' pocket and took a small key out of it. 'The one who will be submissive is _you_' he quickly unlocked the cuff of his hand. Light thought with a little dose of relief that the chain would finally disappear for some time but got totally surprised just a moment later.

The detective chained his both hands to the frame of the bed. The boy inhaled sharply suddenly feeling the arising panic.

'Take it off at once, Ryuuzaki!' He shouted. 'Unchain me, for bloody sake, you madman!' He shivered feeling L's slender fingers traveling down his chest and stomach. He hadn't even realized that he was already half naked.

'I cannot' L purred darkly peeking at the immobilized teen.

'What the hell are you saying now…?' Light's voice formed to a squeak.

'I cannot have any guarantee that Raito-kun won't try anything again to be on top' the detective explained slowly bending over his blushing prey.

88.67 per cent, he estimated the number of his favorite rate seeing the panic and uncertainty in Light's caramel eyes.

'You cheat…' the boy whispered realizing his hopeless situation.

'Maybe a little' L admitted smirking. 'But the end justifies the means…' he whispered back and kissed Light again, his fingers pinching the boy's perky nipples.

Light moaned knowing that he'd already lost but refusing to give in entirely. L was steadily going lower, marking Light's velvet skin with hickeys he knew would remain there until the next morning at least. He dug his tongue into the teen's navel gaining more of these delicious groans his uke was giving out.

'Hurry the fuck up!' The boy screamed bucking his hips impatiently and pulling on the chain, not caring about the possible bruises on his wrists.

L finally unfastened Light's belt and pants pulling them down and leaving the boy only in black boxers. He touched the still covered but very visible erection making the teen moan and arch his back. The detective smirked taking the remaining underwear off at once and finally setting Light's manhood free. The teen hissed feeling the coolness of the air on his hot body. L looked down at his lover-to-be being finally able to admire his entire naked body.

Light turned his head away feeling the helpless embarrassment.

'P-please, s-stop staring at m-me!' He begged weakly. L grasped his chin and turned his face to himself.

'There is nothing to be ashamed of, Raito-kun. Nothing when someone has such a beautiful body' he whispered and kissed the boy, slowly and tenderly this time.

'Ryuuzaki… please, unchain me. I don't want to spend my first time being handcuffed to the bed' Light mumbled blushing heavily but looking into L's eyes.

L smirked finally obliging the plea and taking off his shirt revealing the pale and smooth skin.

'So I was right' he said with triumph in his low voice. 'You indeed are a little virgin' he murmured placing kisses along Light's jawbone and unlocking the cuffs.

'Aren't you…?' Light raised a brow in surprise.

'Sorry, my cute ukie, you're the only virgin here' L said and took the boy's shaft inside his hot cavern. Light's vision went blur and his eyes rolled into the depths of his skull. The intensive pleasure was overwhelming him. His hands wove involuntarily in L's black locks pushing his head down, forcing him to take in more and more of him.

'I-I'm going t-to…!' He didn't manage to finish the sentence releasing with a loud scream and seeing white. L let some of the cum coat his fingers.

'That was fast, Raito-kun' he smirked.

'S-shut up!' Light was still recovering from his orgasm.

L lifted up the teen's legs and spread them widely. He noticed the fear in the boy's eyes and bent to him kissing his lips delicately in a calming gesture.

'This may hurt a bit, especially that you're a virgin' he warned. 'But if you relax, the pain will subside much quicker' he assured. Light nodded and closed his eyes trying to relax though the touch of L's digits was something completely foreign to him.

Finally one of the fingers entered him. Light hissed. It wasn't really painful but not comfortable either. The digit was moving in and out exploring his insides.

But when L pushed in another one, Light whimpered in pain feeling tears under his eyelids.  
Ryuuzaki bent to him and captured his mouth forcing his tongue between the slightly parted lips in distraction for the teen. He muffled Light's scream when the last finger joined the other two in stretching. The tears rolled down Light's burning cheeks and L quickly kissed them all away.

Finally he pulled his fingers out and took off his pants and underwear. Light huddled seeing the size of the detective's member.

How is _that thing_ going to fit?, he thought in panic. L saw his frightened look and kissed him lightly.

'You have to relax, Light-kun. I won't lie saying that it won't hurt but if you don't loose your muscles, you can hurt both of us.' Light nodded and shut his eyes breathing deeply but his racing heart wasn't making the things easier. L reached to the nightstand taking a little bottle of lube out of the drawer and coating his length. Then he pressed the tip to Light's entrance and started slowly thrusting in. The boy yelped grabbing L's shoulders and digging his nails into his flesh. Tears were flowing down his cheeks again.

'Hush now, Light… It'll get better, I promise' L whispered going steadily deeper barely controlling the urge to slam to the hilt in one quick movement.

'Ah, L…! I-it hurts! T-take it out!' The boy stammered out. Instead of doing so, Ryuuzaki shut Light's mouth in a kiss and engulfed himself entirely in this incredibly hot tightness. The teen's sobs were muffled by his lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes but for L it was like forever.

'I'm going to move now, Raito-kun' he said finally.

'No, not yet!' The boy whimpered burying his face into the crook of L's neck.

'I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer' the detective pulled back and pushed in again.

Light was writhing underneath him feeling as if he was being ripped apart with each thrust. He was biting his lips trying to hold back whines and clinging to L desperately.

Ryuuzaki, on the other hand was obtaining the incredible pleasure by moving in and out in a steady pace. He felt Light's legs wrapping around his waist giving him the opportunity to go in even farther.  
Suddenly Light's back arched and his cries became louder. L smirked knowing that he'd just found the teen's prostate and went on hitting that spot over and over again.

Light was finally feeling the pleasure. It was suffusing him every time L was thrusting in. The intensity of this experience was absolutely overwhelming. Never before in his life had Light felt anything that pleasurable. His hips started meeting up with L's thrusts without his knowing. He was arching to Ryuuzaki's touch moaning his name and begging him for more.

L locked their lips together and grasped his leaking erection pumping it in sync with the moves of their hips.

That was too much for the boy - he climaxed for the second time during their make-out session.  
The sudden tightening around his member brought the detective to his release and Ryuuzaki came inside the boy after few more rough thrusts. He pulled out and collapsed beside the teen drowning in the post-climax bliss.

When Light came back to his senses, he realized that all his body was sticky and sweaty.

'I feel disgusting' the boy pouted his mouth with a frown. L gave him a towel which had been lying on the nightstand.

Light wiped off all the fluids but it couldn't equal with a shower.

However, he was too tired to get up so he just came closer to the detective and curled up next to him, placing his head on Ryuuzaki's chest and falling asleep at once.

L raised up his brows looking down at the auburn head of his new lover. At this moment he started wishing that Light weren't Kira. The moment when the teen had been begging him for more, looking straight into his dark orbs with his own shining with need and desire made him realize something important - it wasn't a one-time thing. He wanted more of this boy. From this night on Light was his and he never deserted things he'd claimed.

'Does Raito-kun know that the A rate has reached 100 per cent today…?' L whispered in the boy's ear although he knew that Light couldn't hear him anymore.

The teen moaned in his sleep burying his face deeper into L's chest.

Ryuuzaki was fully aware that this night had changed everything. And so he knew that it had been the biggest mistake in his entire life.

But… he didn't care as long as Light was to remain in his arms, cute and innocent. _His_.


End file.
